rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Entertainment In Rapture
Sitemap Entertainment In Rapture * See also Rapture_TV and TVs_in_Rapture --- --- --- --- --- Fort Frolic complex Theaters Museums Casinos Adult Venues Kinetoscopes (fixed) Spas Sports Parks TV/Radio --- --- --- Old Rapture's Amateur Symphony : It is unlikely that Rapture could fund a full-time Symphony Orchestra, though it is still possible something that large and ambitious might be sponsored (for a while ?) by some of the very rich people (the others besides Ryan who helped pay to build Rapture). On a smaller scale, there could be a Chamber orchestra, Band orchestra ... Part-Time. There might be sufficient work producing music for commercial sale and TV/Movie/Radio/Theater. (Why Would Artists Come To Rapture ?) An amateur group might (not quitting their day jobs) organize all-of-the-above (and with partial patronage). Many smaller groups and individuals could do music as hobby activities, particularly of the expected experimental music, as well as the whole spectrum of popular and cultural musics which existed. Quality of course would be inconsistent. In New Rapture, there will probably be some amateur ensembles when Players and NPC can play appropriate musics. This using the Asset System to create more custom stuff, with the usual copyright issues - though I've seen MMORPG games where "ABC" converted MIDI music is played directly by individual players -- apparently with no legal problems (though being a fairly hamstrung playing system, with limited octaves on one instrument -- though some players used multiple avatars with different instruments and parts - some groups bigger than 10 characters playing at once). --- --- --- Fireworks In Rapture ? : Their appeal even in small spaces (though there are a few large venues like the Stadium). Children would be keen on employing them, for their various amusement potential (though kids throwing firecrackers at Big Daddies proved a VERY bad idea). One hopes there weren't alot of puddles of inflammables in the normal times. It is possible to have 'firework shows' out in the ocean (not too distant because of the way water absorbs light over even short distances) -- Bioluminescent displays (with intense bursts light instead of long lasting glow). Effects based on water characteristics (but also can be out-of-water using the natural chemicals). Doesn't provide 'boom' effects, but maybe rapid flashings could induce seizures ???) This kind of Game Asset employs what is known in computer graphics as 'particle effects', which are very mathematical (scripts run them) and thus can be created/modified using fairly simple tools (and tweaked by Non-Programmers). They also each take up very little download data. People can get quite creative with them. --- --- --- Blue and Red (and Purple and Green) : Throwing the Hypnotise Orbs at things gave me an idea of some Player fun to be had in the MMORPG. Some kind of competitive game for New Rapture (snowball fight type of thing...) (That, or using it as a method to 'paint' walls without alot of tedious interface BS) "Plasmids ??? We no need no Plasmids. We no need no stinkin Plasmids !!" --- --- --- Pinball - Another thing to Add to the Bioshock MMORPG : * Pinball machines (Tablet interface Mini-Game) - the 'Player Created Asset' system can allow Players to create their own pinball machine layout with nice Rapturesque themed graphicals. * Toolkit with usual bumpers, blinky lights and spinners and all the other usual stuff to create the play zone and then texture overlays for the decoration (running a pinball game is well within even the crappiest handhelds CPU (pinball games --- they used to work in the old DOS days on 16Mhz CPUS). * Pinball theme Ideas : ** Eliminate the Parasites ** Move the Great Chain Forward ** Light the Skyline * (Note -- themes are Pre-Kashmir as people had better things to do than make new pinball machines after that) * People might not know that long ago pinball machines were a form of gambling (skill based) that if you beat the machine you got a payoff (and not in 'tickets' for some worthless toy either') --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .